Ethan watches Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD and gets grounded
Plot Summary Ethan got Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD just like the other young boys and girls in the library, then he went right back home to watch it and got grounded for it 'cause he was too old for it. Cast of characters * Paul as Ethan Robertson * David as Leonard Robertson * Eric as Kevin * Charlie as Edward * Diesel as Ethan and Leonard's Father * Kimberly as Ethan and Leonard's Mother Transcript * Kevin: "Hey, Edward, look, Ethan doesn't have Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD." * Edward: "You better get it right away, Ethan." * Ethan: "Okay, fine, I'll get it right away." Meanwhile........ Ethan: "Now that I have Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD, I'm gonna watch it right now while my parents are outta town and while my brother, Leonard's jogging." 28 minutes later....... Ethan: "That was super thrilling." Leonard (off screen): "Ethan, did I just hear you watch Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD?" Ethan: "Oh crap, it's my brother's voice." Leonard: "You better explain this to me, Ethan, were you watching Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD?" Ethan: "No, of course not." Leonard: "Then I can see that Kevin and Edward told you about it in the meantime." Ethan: "Alright, fine, I did watch Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD." Leonard: "What the crap? how could you watch Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD? that does it, I'm calling Mom and Dad to come back home right now." Ethan: "No, no, no, no, no, please, don't call Mom and Dad, I'm terribly sorry." Leonard: "Well too bad for you, Ethan, I'll just call them anyhow." Right after Leonard called his and Ethan's parents back home later on......... Ethan and Leonard's Father: "Ethan, how dare you watch Elmo's World Happy Holidays on DVD, you should know that you are too old to watch those shows." Ethan: "I'm terribly sorry, I just wanted the 1 that Kevin and Edward got." Ethan and Leonard's Mother: "Well too bad for you, Ethan, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for another week." Leonard: "I agree with Mom and Dad, Ethan, you're grounded for another week and that's final." Ethan and Leonard's Father: "And I got a Muppet surprise for you and I got it from the Disney Store and I got it on DVD." Ethan: "Oh really? what is it?" Ethan and Leonard's Mother: "It's The Muppet Movie 41st anniversary edition on DVD, you'll watch it for good." Leonard: "Now I'm not gonna say go upstairs to your bedroom right now, Ethan, but I'm gonna say this, begin watching The Muppet Movie 41st anniversary edition on DVD." Ethan and Leonard's Mother: "Right now, I'm gonna put it in the DVD player and you'll watch it for good." Ethan and Leonard's Father: "We'll be right back, Ethan, watch the DVD." Category:That show is for babies and toddlers Category:Too old for whatever that show is Category:Watches and Gets Grounded video clips